Jack Frost
Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost is one of the Big Four, originally from Rise of the Guardians (2012). He is a Guardian, albeit sarcastic and a mischief-maker. He can control ice and cold weather, such as making a blizzard and starting winter (snow day). Physical Appearance Jack currently has white hair and very pale skin. His striking blue eyes have dark circles under them. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. He wears a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot throughout the movie. He carries around a magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Before Jack became immortal, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin. Jack is currently over 300 years old. However, there is some debate as to the exact age Jack died at. On the Rise of the Guardians App, it states: "Jack Frost has been around for over 300 years, but he is forever trapped at the age of 17." ''However, the author of the original Guardians of Childhood series, William Joyce, has said in interviews that Jack is "14", comparing him to Peter Pan. Personality As a human, Jack grew up in what looked like an early colonial Quaker colony and constantly entertained his friends and younger children by being mischievous and playing the fool. Despite being mischievous and foolish, he acted as a big brother to younger children, and was especially responsible for his younger sister, as his sacrifice for her led him to becoming a Guardian. Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon not answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well as a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie, keep his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally believe in Jack enough to see him. And it was his desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, that helped him realize his center, as a Guardian, is Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, to spread the feelings of Fun and Joy so as to spread happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians. Powers and Abilities Jack has incredible weather powers in which he controls with the help of his magic staff. He can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of his staff, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and spread the feelings of fun and joy with his specialty: snowballs. Jack also later discovered that he can unleash energy bolts of ice when he first stood up against Pitch. Like other spirits created by the Man in the Moon, Jack is immortal. Weapons Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Role in the Crossover Many fans believe that Jack is somewhat the "leader" of the Big Four, as well as the link that keeps the team together. Because he is immortal (providing a shadow of wisdom brought from his prolonged life) and has the ability to ride on the wind and travel with the seasons, it is possible that he was able to meet Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida before they met each other. Fans most frequently pair him with Rapunzel or Hiccup in fanfiction and fanart. Relationships ''To see Jack's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Shane Prigmore) PRIGMORE_13.jpg PRIGMORE_11.jpg PRIGMORE_10.jpg PRIGMORE_04.jpg PRIGMORE_03_B.jpg JackFrost-Prigmore-1.jpg PRIGMORE_01_A.jpg PRIGMORE_03_D.jpg JackFrost-Prigmore-2.jpg PRIGMORE_14.jpg PRIGMORE_01a.jpg PRIGMORE_01c.jpg PRIGMORE_01f.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_147.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_05.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_20.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_31.jpg Category:The Big Four Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Immortals Category:Primary Character